The present invention relates to a travel control system for a travel vehicle which is suitable for automatically carrying assembly parts in a factory.
As a conventional technique, when first and second vehicles respectively travel on first and second travel courses toward a junction between the first and second travel courses in a travel course network having the junction, one of the first and second travel courses is stopped before the junction and the other keeps on traveling toward the junction depending on the situation (cf. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-351543).
However, the above technique is hard to deal with the situation where the first travel vehicle should travel in priority to the second travel vehicle at the junction between the first and second travel courses.
The present invention, which is made in view of the above problem, is directed to a travel control system, which when first and second travel vehicles respectively travel on first and second travel courses toward a junction between the first and second travel courses in a travel course network having the junction, easily achieves that the first travel vehicle travels in priority to the second travel vehicle.